Cokelat
by Black Misty Rain
Summary: Percakapan di pagi hari tanggal 23 Juli antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Kira-kira, apa ya yang dibicarakan mereka? Yuk intip bersama-sama... A SasuNaru fanfict, persembahan singkat dari saya untuk ulangtahun Teme kesayangan kita semua *ngumpet sebelum di chidori*


**Title : Cokelat**

**Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Semua chara milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk mengomersialkan fict ini dalam bentuk apapun.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Length : Drabble**

**Warning : Boys love, Alternate Universe, Fanon**

Ditulis untuk memeriahkan ulangtahun Teme kita tersayang~ #_Smirk_

_Happy born day_, Uchiha-Teme-Sasuke~

_Long live with Uzumaki-Dobe-Naruto, nee_? ^^

_Prompt : Dearest Gift_

.

.

.

**Cokelat**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction**

**Black Misty Rain ©**

.

.

.

_Uchiha's apartment_, 23 Juli 2013…

"Apa? Kau minta **cokelat**? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?"

Gerakan tangan Naruto yang sedang mencuci mangkuk nasi seketika terhenti. Ia berbalik ke belakang. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik. Makhluk yang dipandang itu hanya bergumam '_hn_'. Dua huruf andalan pemuda berambut ala pantat ayam itu.

Dua huruf yang bahkan tak bisa disebut 'kata'. Tak jelas maknanya. Jika kau bukan Naruto, kau pasti tidak paham maksud gumaman tersebut.

Naruto membalikkan badan. Kembali fokus membilas mangkuk. Dan beberapa perkakas dapur lainnya.

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar ucapan Naruto diantara gemericik air keran, seperti,

"_Teme aneh, mana bisa aku bikin cokelat_..."

Ditambah gerutuan lain yang membuat Sasuke menyeringai…

Naruto menoleh ke samping kiri bak cucian. Diambilnya lap berwarna oranye berlambang rubah ekor sembilan, lalu mulai mengelap mangkuk dan perkakas dapur yang sudah selesai ia bilas.

_Proses pengeringan manual dimulai, kekeh Naruto dalam hati_. Tak peduli pada wajah _stoic_-namun-luar-biasa-tampan di sebelah kanannya yang tengah menatap kesal padanya karena diacuhkan.

"Aku bicara padamu, hei Dobe..."

Lihat... Betapa hebatnya seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ia sanggup membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal pelit kata berbicara lebih dari dua huruf andalannya itu.

Naruto mengacuhkan kekasih yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu. Dengan sepenuh hati ia mencoba meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk itu ke dalam lemari gantung yang terletak tepat di atas kepalanya.

Tidak sampai…

Naruto merengut. Sepasang alisnya bertautan.

_Sejak kapan rak ini jadi makin tinggi? Batinnya ngaco._

Sasuke yang mulai jengkel segera merebut mangkuk-mangkuk tersebut, dan menaruhnya di lemari. Agak kasar. Sebab bunyi mangkuk-mangkuk berbenturan itu cukup membuat telinga sakit.

"Jangan membuatku kesal, Uzumaki Naruto..." Sasuke berdesis sembari mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kecokelatan milik kekasihnya itu.

Naruto menggerutu. "Sakit oi... Kau ini... Bisa lebih lembut tidak sih?"

Sasuke hanya memberikan tatapan tajamnya seperti biasa.

"**Aku**. **Mau**. **Cokelat**."

"Oke oke. Aku akan membuatkanmu cokelat…"gerutu Naruto luar biasa sebal.

Hening sejenak…

"… Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu, kau mau matamu kucolok, hah?"sergah Naruto sembari memajukan bibir _kissable_-nya.

_Ooow… Tindakan yang sangat salah, Naruto-kun_…

_Kau memancing aya—serigala liar untuk menyantapmu_…

Sasuke tersenyum, _ah tidak tidak_... Lebih tepatnya menyeringai lebar. Seringaian yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

Ia tahu betul arti seringaian itu. Ia sudah cukup sadar bahwa bagian pinggang sampai tubuh bawahnya pagi ini masih sakit. Dan ia tidak mau menambah rasa sakit itu. _No way…_

"_Err_... Aku... Ada urusan sebentar di tempat Sakura-_chan_. Bye…"

Secepat kilat Naruto berusaha melarikan diri dari kekasihnya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Seorang pemuda dengan kulit seputih salju, sepasang _orb_ sekelam malam, juga surai _raven_ yang mencuat melawan gravitasi bumi. _The ultimate_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun dewi fortuna rupanya sedang tidak berpihak pada pemuda Uzumaki itu. Sebelah lengan Sasuke sudah melingkar manis di pinggang Naruto, mencegah supaya pemuda beriris _sapphire_ itu tidak kabur darinya.

"Kurasa '_cokelat_' yang ini sudah siap untuk disantap…" bisik Sasuke sembari memanggul Naruto ala karung beras di pundak kekarnya. Tak peduli bahwa kekasihnya yang berkulit sewarna _caramel_ itu meronta-ronta sembari berteriak-teriak di telinganya.

Haah~ _Poor_ Naruto…

**The End**

.

.

.

**Author's Note** : Err, maaf maaf maaf… Saya tahu ini luar biasa gaje. Mendadak terkena WB *_sigh*, _jadi hanya ini persembahan saya untuk ulangtahun Uchiha-Teme-Sasuke kita *nyengir*

_Bersedia meninggalkan jejak berupa review?_ ^^

_Luv_,

**Black Misty Rain**


End file.
